Cupcake of Dreams
'Cupcake of Dreams '''is the 49th episode of Season 22. Summary Connor can't seem to have a good night's sleep because he keeps having nightmares, so Amaya and Greg take him to Cupcake Magic! and Lucinda comes up with a new cupcake, the Cupcake of Dreams, that will help him with his problem, but when he can't wake up from his dream, Amaya and Greg fall asleep to rescue him, but he seems to have a good time that they start to hesitate. Then a darker version of Connor appears and begins to make things difficult for Connor to wake up, unless he and his friends stop him! Plot The episode begins with Catboy running from someone in the city at night. He stops to find a fork in the road and tries to decide which path he should take just as he heard an evil laugh nearby and then decides to take the right path, but Catboy only finds himself in a dead end, and soon, the figure reveals itself to be Princess Zara! Pushing himself against the wall, Catboy shivered as Zara got closer to him and sneered down at him as she outstretched her hands to take away his magic. Then, as Catboy was screaming, Connor woke up in the real world all sweaty and breathing heavily from the nightmare he had. The next day, Connor was walking with his friends, Amaya, Captain Jake, and Greg, but he didn't look so good when they noticed his messy hair, pale face, and the ugly bags under his eyes, and how much he was slouching. When Captain Jake guessed that Connor had another nightmare, he says that the rumors about having nightmares running in Connor's family is true. They then decide to take Connor to Cupcake Magic! for a morning treat to bright him up as Amaya and Greg took the drowsy Connor with them and Captain Jake followed them. At Cupcake Magic!, Lucinda was helping her mom ice some new cupcakes they just baked when the door opened and Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, and a drowsy looking Connor entered. When Lucinda asked what was wrong with Connor, Captain Jake explains that Connor had another nightmare and can't seem to stay awake. Even worse, if Connor doesn't get a good night sleep soon, he'll stay looking like a zombie forever. Amaya was looking more worried than ever and asks Lucinda if she can whip up something good that will perk Connor up as Lucinda finds the solution. Minutes later, she comes back with a cupcake topped with blue and sparkly buttercream icing and sugar stars on the icing. Lucinda calls it, the Cupcake of Dreams, a cupcake guaranteed to chase your nightmares away and help you get a good night's sleep. Perking up, Connor takes the cupcake and was about to eat when Lucinda stops him and tells him that he'll only eat it at night. Connor takes the advice and thanks Lucinda before he and his friends left Cupcake Magic!. That night, Connor got ready for bed and was ready to eat the Cupcake of Dreams, but before he could take a bite out of it, Lucky anxiously asks his owner if it was a good idea to eat any sweets before bedtime. Patting the black cat on the head, Connor assures him that things will be fine as his slowly bit the cupcake and then sets it down on his nightstand. At first, Lucky and Connor noticed that nothing is happening, but then Connor let out a yawn, his eyelids slowly closed, and finally, he collapsed on his pillow, and fell deeply asleep. The next morning, Connor got up from his bed and stretched his arms. He was feeling pretty great after eating the Cupcake of Dreams that helped him sleep well and keep him from having any nightmares just as he heard his father call him from downstairs to eat breakfast. Getting out of bed, Connor zoomed into his closet at super speed and changed into his morning clothes, then speeds down the stairs as he zipped passed his mother and accidentally spilled some milk. Lucky padded over and licked the spilled milk while Connor apologized to his mother for spilling the milk and was worried that she might be mad at him, but Carmen only replied with a laugh and says that it's okay just when Calvin served his wife and son a gourmet breakfast of pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, buttered toast, milkshakes, and Connor's favorite cereal! Connor sat down and ate his plateful of food, his bowlful of cereal, and then drank his milkshake at top speed. Suddenly, there was knock at the door as Connor zooms out of the kitchen to open it and meet his friends outside. As Connor met his friends, they tell him that his limo has arrived! Connor couldn't believe it, but he could! First he had a gourmet breakfast, then a limo, and what's next? A concert? Things couldn't get any better for him, could it? Just then, Connor's parents called him as he and his friends went into the living room to watch what was going on on TV! The announcer says that Connor is chosen to play his flute at the concert today and Connor was excited while his friends high-fives each other. In the real world, the real Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake tried to wake up the sleeping Connor by splashing water on his face, but it was no good. This was serious! Then Amaya decides that they should go to Lucinda for help as they left Connor's parents and Lucky with Connor. At Cupcake Magic!, Lucinda was done delivering cupcakes when Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake came in to tell her that Connor has been asleep for a day after eating the Cupcake of Dreams. Back in Connor's room, Lucinda realized something; she forgot to add the waking potion into the cupcake mixture and now that Connor's eaten it without the potion, he can't wake up from his dream world! Captain Jake asks Lucinda how they can wake up Connor as Lucinda explains that they can wake him up by giving him the Awakening Cupcake! After taking the cupcake from Lucinda, Greg tries to get Connor to open his mouth and eat it, but Lucinda stops him by taking away the cupcake and tells him that someone should fall asleep and enter Connor's dream world so they can get Connor to eat the cupcake there and wake him up. Worriedly, Carmen and Calvin volunteer to go, but Greg tells them that he, Amaya, and Captain Jake should go and Lucky meows that he'll go too. He wants to help his owner as much as he wants to help him with his nightmares. Nodding, Lucinda hands the cupcake back to Greg and then cast a sleeping spell on the four friends. After they fell asleep, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, and Lucky find themselves in the amphitheater and they find Connor playing his flute on the stage. Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 22 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Lucinda Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mild Horror Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Scream Street Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Sabrina The Animated Series Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Rosario Vampire OST music Category:Season 22 episodes based on cartoons